Encuentro furtivo
by Uuntulis
Summary: Un par de botones fueron suficientes para descontrolar el razonamiento del genio Hyuga, llevarlo al limite. [ 18]


Besos cubriendo cada centímetro de aquel cuello extremadamente suave que desprendía una fragancia que lo hacía enloquecer, le proporcionó pequeñas mordidas arrebatando gemidos que tanto le había costado reprimir a ella. El placer recorría sus manos cuando sentía el contacto de la piel de su pequeña cintura, causando una metástasis por todo su cuerpo por cada roce y centrándose en su zona viril, desesperado por salir y poseerla.

Ella lanzaba gemidos desenfrenados contra sus labios al sentir los dedos masculinos, suaves como plumas a pesar de su profesión, subir por debajo de su blusa encontrado sus pechos que picaban por ser tocados.

Sus lenguas danzaban al compás de los latidos mezclándose alcanzando la esencia del otro. Él dejó sus labios y bajo para deshacerse de la prenda que cubría los pechos que deseaba tanto contemplar, la tela fue subiendo de poco en poco, la curvatura de la piel ascendiendo lanzó una corriente en su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna, su cuerpo se enfureció de pronto, minimizando sus sensaciones. Su mirada capturó el rostro de la fémina cuando alzó por completo la blusa.

Vio aquellos ojos castaños incandescentes y bajó la mirada. Un parpadeo largo, casi eterno y entonces sus párpados dejaron entrar la imagen.

Un árbol frondoso y sus hojas iluminadas por la tenue luz que se filtraba entre ellas del amanecer naciente.

Maldita sea.

Se incorporó lentamente y se llevó la mano a la frente mientras apretaba los ojos. Que se pudra su compañero de equipo. Eso se ganaba por no huir cuando él comenzó con aquellas ideas absurdas.  
Lee era el responsable de aquel vulgar sueño que descontroló sus reacciones fisiológicas, como un maldito adolescente. Su cuerpo demostró, de forma evidente, que aquel sueño fue bastante placentero. Frunció el ceño trayendo, más bien obligando, imágenes banales a su mente para recuperar el control.

* * *

—Entonces…¿te has acostado con Tenten? —preguntó como si fuese cualquier cosa, con tanta confianza, como si hubiera preguntado por su platillo favorito o que color prefiere, digno de él, mientras hacían guardia.

Intentó mantener la calma, sin éxito al inicio, provocando que Rock Lee lo mirara con gran curiosidad. Respiró profundamente durante diez segundos, algo que solía hacer con bastante frecuencia cuando se trataba de las bestias verdes de Konoha.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —Sin inmutarse, brindó aquella respuesta, de haberlo ignorado Lee lo atormentaría en toda su jornada de vigilancia.

Lee sonrió divertido.

—Bueno, ustedes suelen estar bastante tiempo juntos, me parece que estás bastante cómodo con ella y…me preguntaba que si no tenías necesidades. Todo hombre lo tiene ¿no?

Los ojos redondos contemplaron cada facción del Hyuga, esperando alguna pista.

Neji se controló bastante para no largarse de ahí y abandonar su puesto. No quería hablar sobre ese tema con él, era su amigo pero el genio era bastante reservado en muchos aspectos y sobre todo en eso.

—Somos ninjas, Lee. Entrenamos cuando no estamos en alguna misión. Somos compañeros, un equipo.

Las miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, evaluándose mutuamente.

—Te pierdes de los mayores placeres de la vida Neji. Deja de ser tan estirado. Tenten esta bastante buena.

El Hyuga se puso de pie y se alejó de su fastidioso amigo, el monitoreo del área fue la excusa perfecta para perderse de aquella platica que no necesitaba. Mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol con el Byakugan activado juró escuchar una risa burlona a lo lejos.

* * *

Él realmente no necesitaba aquella actividad carnal que tanto disfrutaba su compañero. Algo tan banal, que no mejoraba su desempeño como ninja, ya fuese algo físico o sentimental, todo eso perjudicaba de forma alarmante tu capacidad de raciocinio. Su teoría fue respaldada por el gran tiempo que el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha le dedicaba a cierta chica bastante ruidosa e irritable, sus entrenamientos comenzaron a ser escasos y a pesar de las burlas de Lee sobre el hecho evidente que seguían entrenando su cuerpo, ellos como ninjas, ese no era el entrenamiento que necesitaban. El Uchiha había perdido aquella guerra interna y su mente había sido nublada. Lo contemplaba como un admirable rival al ser presumido por su gran intelecto, ahora sentía pena por él.

Sin embargo, ante aquella lógica Lee siempre se reía y con aires de grandeza concluía que el problema con el Uchiha y muchos otros ninjas es que no podían mantener las dos cosas separadas. Trabajo y placer. Las cosas se volvían tormentosas resultado imposible marcar algún límite. Él presumía de su basta capacidad para hacerlo.

Neji conocía una solución mas factible ante semejante problema, con la ausencia de la satisfacción física o sentimental, no tendría que marcar ningún límite.

Una suave risa resonó en su cabeza cuando caminaban hacia el área establecido por Guy.

Su inconsciente respondió aquella arrogante deducción con imágenes detalladas de su sueño de la noche anterior, la piel recorriendo la piel tersa y morena, sus manos se torcieron con ansiedad al sentir, tan realistamente, las curvas de la cintura de la Kunoichi de su equipo y como un golpe fuertemente certero, aquellos ojos endemoniadamente castaños y con la presencia de ese brillo, aquello que los hacía diferentes de cualquier otros que había visto.

A simple vista y al inicio Neji se creía bastante superior a sus compañeros, se había convencido fervientemente en ser el mejor y pese a su talento nato lo había logrado en su clan y tras observar a los alumnos de la academia concluyó que aquella afirmación se extendía hasta ahí.

Cuando las bestias verdes se enfrascaron en esos exagerados y vergonzosos entrenamiento, él no tuvo otra opción que entrenar con la fémina. Bastante torpe al inicio, aunque su mejoría fue evidente y antes de pensarlo con sumo detenimiento, ellos encajaban perfectamente. Sus habilidades se complementaban con maestría y ella logró ver a través de él sin la posesión de un Kekkei genkai, con unos ojos tan simples y sin gracia. La curiosidad se presentó en su interior y su atención fue reclamada, observando con gran detenimiento aquellos orbes.

Cafés oscuros, sin embargo cuando lo miraba dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, el chocolate comenzaba a derretirse por el calor que emanaba de su ser. Frunció el ceño realmente confundido. Sin embargo en una ocasión mientras descansaban, él sentado apoyándose en un duro tronco y ella boca arriba a su lado recostada, fascinado contempló él sol filtrándose entre las verdes hojas de árbol, iluminando el rostro femenino. Un momento furtivo y fugaz, casi inexistente pero suficiente, antes que ella cubriera su rostro con fastidio.

Los orbes brillaron como ámbar, cálidos, resplandecientes e intensos, los bordes tenían pequeñas líneas más oscuras que destacaban aún más el color interior, que era como una llama inextinguible y que parecía deslumbrar, dejando todo a su alrededor como una pasta gris sin vida ni color, las gemas que poseía como ojos habían opacado su entorno, y cuando ella los cerró, lo demás había perdido su gracia. El fuego había alcanzado su interior, sin intención de salir.

Realmente no le había molestado en gran medida el hecho de aquel sueño vulgar. Si, odiaba que Lee haya tenido tanta influencia para originarlo, pero no era eso lo que lo atormentaba hasta la médula. La cuestión que lo mantenía intranquilo era la presencia de los ojos malditamente cautivadores que provocaban que la llama en su interior aumentara. Un cuerpo sin rostro hubiera bastado, aunque su subconsciente parecía encantado en enviarle señales confusas o mejor aún, que él buscaba evadir.

En términos claros, aún no tenia del todo claro como definir la sensación que le ocasionaba su sola presencia y compañía, tenía varias teorías, sin embargo no se había molestado en justificarla o refutarlas, su miedo se acrecentaba al ver la única ruta disponible, el hecho de satisfacción carnal se habría paso sin detenerse. Aunque la simple idea de pensar algo puramente físico con su compañera de equipo le provocó náuseas.

Él realmente, sin la menor duda, no estaba buscando un encuentro sexual. La respuesta surgió sin más, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo. No necesitaba a una mujer para satisfacerlo.

Él la necesitaba a ella.

Frunció el ceño con recelo. Imposible.

Su atención regresó a su Sensei inquieto mientras mostraba un mapa del área que los rodeaba, era bastante extenso.

Para su buena, o tal vez terrible, fortuna el equipo se dividió en dos para rastrear y obtener la información pertinente. Debían encontrar los pergaminos y había bastantes lugares que revisar, de esta forma la búsqueda será más eficaz.

Lee se despidió de ellos, junto con Guy, con una sonrisa sugestiva en su rostro. El genio decidió ignorarlo, soltando maldiciones en su cabeza. Realmente estaba divirtiéndose perturbando su tranquilidad, su serenidad. Buscaría que se arrepienta al término de la misión.

Tenten y él lograron encontrar uno de los dos pergaminos al cabo de unas cuantas horas, en manos de unos buscarecompenzas.

Rastrearlos no había sido complicado, sin embargo, jamás bajaron la guardia, sabia que estarían buscándolos y la vigilancia era constante, por lo cual, sin ninguna otra opción aparente, tuvieron que confrontarlos. Algo que realmente no les molestaba a ambos, sabían las posibilidades en cuando a la recuperación de documentos.

En medio del enfrentamiento se desató a la par de una gran tormenta eléctrica oscureciendo el cielo por sus espesas nubes pero permitiendo algo de visualidad por los rayos. Esto no resultó un problema, luego de algunos movimientos, vencieron a sus rivales y se trasladaron con rapidez a la cabaña de encuentro con el resto de su equipo.

—Lo que faltaba, una tormenta. —Inició la platica la fémina, tan sencillamente como siempre, aunque no encontró respuesta de su compañero.

El Hyuga se había mantenido especialmente callado en toda la búsqueda, no es como si fuera hablador la gran parte del tiempo, pero ella lo encontró particularmente indiferente. Del tipo que utiliza cuando Guy-sensei y Lee están avergonzándolos o como si se tratara de alguien más. Con ella solía ser un poco más dinámico, y en esta ocasión tal pareciera que la estaba ignorando. Le había hablado en situaciones estrictamente necesarias. Frunció el ceño, tal vez se había molestado con ella por alguna razón o simplemente se encontraba fastidiado, ciertamente estaban en la época más demandante en la aldea, con misión tras misión para satisfacer la demanda inagotable. Todo eso tenía estresado a la gran parte de los ninjas en Konoha, a diferentes grados. Ella misma quería largarse y tomar una ducha larga, sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo. Aunque de alguna forma Kami-sama la había escuchado trayendo un diluvio. Vamos, no a esto se refería.

Solamente decidió dejar al Hyuga en paz.

Una vieja, pequeña aunque cómoda cabaña se abrió a su panorama a través de las recurrentes gotas que caían en grandes cantidades del cielo, a las afueras de una pequeña aldea. Iba a ser el punto de encuentro con el cliente a la mañana siguiente.

Ingresaron con rapidez, Tenten se dirigió directo al baño; mientras tanto el Hyuga encendió fuego en la chimenea del sitio y se acomodó en un sillón cercano intentando tomar el calor que emanaba de las brasas, el agua se calaba en todos sus músculos tensando sus movimientos. Prosiguió a evaluar el pergamino asegurando su veracidad. Realizó un escaneo rápido al perímetro sin encontrar ningún enemigo a la vista. Se encontraba ansioso, figuraba que era su desesperación por irse, su poca movilidad fluida o tal vez cierta presencia recurrente.

La llama solar, oculta entre las nubes de tormenta, comenzó a descender en el horizonte, Lee y Guy deberían llegar pronto, o eso esperaba.

Estaba completamente empapado, la lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales, ese tipo de clima dificultaba su visualización. Frunció el ceño, había bloqueado sus pensamientos o mejor dicho desechado ideas innecesarias, como siempre, eso le ayudó a concentrarse en la misión aunque marcó con fuerza la distancia con la kunoichi, no quería malentendidos y más aún cuando Lee se había hecho ideas equivocadas. No existía nada entre ellos y no iba a pasar. Quería dejar las cosas claras. Aunque no comprendía a quien debería aclararlo, por que las ideas estaban solo en si cabeza.

Muy por dentro realmente deseaba estar en la aldea, descansando de un largo entrenamiento y atrapando la mirada de la castaña, aquella capaz de apaciguar su fuego interior, aplacándolo, sin embargo parecía, en algunas ocasiones, que solía alimentarlo, para que no terminara consumiéndolo. Sus manos comenzaron a picarle con ansiedad, demandando poder sentir aquella piel morena. Frunció el ceño, comenzaba a perder el control.

Todo lo que ella le hacía sentir al mirarlo o con su sola presencia estaba aflorando, sin control, sin detenerse y creciendo con prontitud, algo de lo cual se había encargado tiempo atrás de almacenar y encerrar. Algo que tenía dominado, de lo cual se había encargado deshaciéndose para asegurar un buen trabajo. El era Neji Hyuga, no le interesaban aquellas cosas absurdas.

No las necesitaba ni las quería.

Era un ninja excelente, capaz y un maldito genio. Ese era su camino ninja. Suspiró aliviado al sentir las fuerzas regresar a su cuerpo, tal vez por el fuego a su lado o por recuperar el control mental que había franqueado esa mañana.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, justo ahora quería cambiarse, evitar dramas absurdos, terminar esa misión y despejar su mente con algunas horas de meditación en la mansión Hyuga.

—Bastante sabio Tenten, traer demasiadas armas y no priorizar con una muda de ropa —Susurró hacia si misma, caminó hacia donde estaba el Hyuga. —Neji está libre el baño, yo vigilaré.

Neji dirigió su atención a la fémina parada enfrente suyo, una vez sellado el pergamino.

Vaya mierda. Santísima mierda.

A la altura de sus ojos estaban los hombros de Tenten, aunque esos no habían sido la razón de las múltiples maldiciones. Ella se había quitado la blusa blanca que usaba con normalidad, blanco con rojo, y se había quedado con una de tirantes, de tipo red que algunas kunoichis solían usar por debajo.

Ese no era el maldito problema para el Hyuga, realmente le podría dar más igual la vestimenta de cualquier persona. Su problema radicaba en algo más allá.

La blusa se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, trasparente, dejando a su completa visualización los pezones levantados de la fémina.

Dos ideas, se estaba cayendo el cielo y había frío. La perdición total.

La sangre comenzó a hervir con intensidad.

En el sueño él no había contemplado con deleite esa parte de Tenten, solo podía hacerse una idea, aunque él no había dejado libre su imaginación para hacerlo. Ya no era necesario. La forma, color y tamaño estaban en sus malditas narices.

Encontró aquellos orbes castaños curiosos observándolo hacia abajo, sin embargo su atención recaía nuevamente a un sitio en especial.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando contar para poder calmar la ansiedad creciente en sus manos que se adueñaba con rapidez del resto de su cuerpo. Se levantó súbitamente dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para mirar a la nada, para centrarse y calmar el sentimiento bestial que luchaba por dominarlo.

"Todo hombre tiene necesidades ¿no?"

Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar en su cabeza con gran frecuencia.

Tenten frunció el ceño ¿qué le pasaba al Hyuga? Toda la tarde estuvo indiferente y ahora, simplemente la había visto y huido como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo. Y eso que él no creía en esas cosas. Se aproximó hacia la ubicación de su compañero de equipo.

—Neji ¿te encuentras bien? —Nuevamente esperó unos segundos por una respuesta que jamás llegó, mientras miraba la espalda masculina.

Sujetó con fuerza su brazo en un intento de demandar su atención, aunque este no se inmutó. Prosiguió a jalarlo acercándose más a él. Fue en vano. Se mantenía indiferente, anclado al suelo con fuerza, tan similar a una estatua de marfil tallado detallando cada una de sus facciones, delicadas y atractivas.

Tenten frustrada decidió encararlo, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y comenzaba a molestarse. Observó contrariada aquel rostro de marfil inmutable con tonos cálidos en los pómulos, algo que no había presenciado con anterioridad en el genio.

—No te encuentras bien ¿no? Tal vez te has enfermado.

Acortó la distancia colocando su mano en la frente del chico quien al sentir el contacto, dio un ligero salto en respuesta. Malva con café entraron en contacto y el ambiente adquirió un gran peso.

Contar hasta diez no había funcionado. Por lo cual continúo el conteo sin resultados aparentes. Ella estaba presionándolo bastante, preocupándose por su salud. Vaya mierda. Seguía acercándose y aunque quería decirle de forma contundente que se largará, las palabras no brotaron de sus labios. Por lo cual permaneció de pie ignorando los intentos de integración de la castaña. La peor decisión que pudo hacer fue encararlo, lo cual le permitió contemplar de reojo el origen de su delirio, y verse en el derecho de tocarlo.

Neji Hyuga había estado conteniendo el infierno de llamas que estaba desatándose en su interior.

Malva y chocolate en un encuentro intenso.

Y el infierno se hizo presente.

Movimientos rápidos y certeros rompieron con la conexión visual, determinados por el sentido irracional del masculino. Sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de la mano que se encontraba en su frente y con un simple pero efectivo tirón la acercó hacia él atrapando sus labios entre los suyos y aprisionándola contra la pared de la cabaña.

El simple contacto originó un corriente eléctrica que hizo metástasis en ambos cuerpos, causando un shock por unos segundos. El Hyuga reaccionó en un intento de mantener el contacto y poder disfrutar de aquel gesto cálido y embriagante.

Aquellos labios resultaron adictivos. La suavidad similar a la seda más fina, firmeza remarcada, su contorno delgado pero que podía moldearse perfectamente con los suyos y la calidez que acrecentada la llama en su interior. Un ligero toque, seguido de una prolongada caricia que fue correspondida, causando un vuelco en su corazón.

Liberó la prisión de su mano, permitiendo que la castaña lo tomara del cuello acercandolo. Neji acarició tan ligeramente su mejilla con el miedo recurrente de poder romperla o al momento mismo.

Los besos se hicieron más profundos, gestos que habían sido contenidos por ambas partes, reprimiendo el mar de emociones brotantes de su ser, las cuales ahora eran tan tangibles y aceptadas mutuamente. Sentimientos que hasta ese momento parecían incontenibles y una vez que los dejaron salir, no tenían más control de ellos. Los labios comenzaron a moverse con urgencia y desenfreno.

El beso se intensificó cuando el Hyuga recorrió con su lengua los labios de la fémina, haciéndola temblar, acercó por completo su cuerpo al de ella sintiendo su silueta y sujetó con fuerza su cintura, su lengua encontró la suya danzando en un baile desenfrenado y apasionado, exigiendo más. Caminaron, como pudieron, hasta el sofá cercano.

Él descendió con tanta ligereza como le fue posible los besos en el cuello femenino, sintiendo aquel olor lavanda tan característico de la mujer. Sus manos no permanecían quietas, buscando con ansiedad cada curva y pie, se adentraron por debajo de aquella blusa sintiendo cada centímetro de la piel tersa, subieron hasta encontrar el causante de tal desequilibrio. O causantes.

Comenzó a dejar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de Tenten, provocando los gemidos deleitantes que resonaban en sus oídos. Se detuvo un segundo, se levantó deshaciéndose de su ropa superior que se encontraba aun húmeda, tirándola a un costado, dejando al descubierto su torso bien trabajado que Tenten contempló gustosa.

Las manos femeninas nerviosas recorrieron cada músculo abdominal masculino, sintiendo la punzada viajando hasta su sexo. Sus manos llegaron hasta su espalda fuerte, su piel tersa era envidiable y tan excitante que le mantenía contener la compostura. Jamás, ni en sus más grandes sueños las cosas habían llegado tan lejos. Neji Hyuga encima suyo, semidesnudo, en una acción tan carnal. ¿Eso es lo que le sucedía, tenía ganas y ella estuvo en el momento indicado? Una punzada dolorosa la aturdido deteniendo su recorrido del torso y subió la mirada encontrándose al Hyuga observándolo con total detenimiento.

El aire de sus pulmones escapó de sus labios al ver los orbes masculinos, viéndola como si ella fuera lo más maravilloso, a pesar de la nube espesa de deseo, ella lo vio. Una gran punzada satisfactoria la recorrió haciéndola temblar. Ella no estuvo en el momento indicado y el Hyuga, tal vez sin notarlo, se lo había aclarado. Sus cuerpo tembló cuando la tocó encima de la blusa delgada, siguiendo el contorno de su cuerpo. Él le pidió con la mirada su autorización, a lo cual Tenten solo puso asentir avergonzada.

Él se deshizo de aquella prenda que le evitaba el acceso, dejando a su placentera vista observar los pechos redondos rematado en la punta con los pezones levantados como si se tratase de la cereza del pastel. Una ola de fuego intenso lo dominó sin piedad, su mirada siempre calculadora se encontraba nublada por el total deseo al contemplar aquel cuerpo que rogaba por ser poseído. Él lo sabía, un roce bastaba para hacerla temblar. Encontró aquellos orbes castaños nublados y con aquella vitalidad que lo enloquecían. Sin dejar de sostener su mirada atrapó uno de sus pezones entre los dientes, ella sin poder reprimirlo dejo salir un gemido ruidoso, continuó succionando mientras con su mano libre sujetaba el otro, enviando una descarga constante de placer en la fémina que parecía que iba a volverla loca.

Su rostro mientras reprimía los gemidos presionando sus rosados labios y apretando los ojos por las descargas de placer fueron el punto culmine de su autocontrol escaso, las descargas enviadas a su aparato viril, no podría soportarlas más.

Se alejó del cuerpo femenino que estaba consumiendo, y se bajó la cremallera mientras ella se deshacía de sus prendas inferiores. Sin una palabra y contemplando aquellos encantadores orbes castaños Neji entró suavemente en la fémina arrancando un fuerte gemido que acaricio sus canales auditivos con placer.

Ella iba a volverse completamente loca. Neji Hyuga estaba dentro suyo, moviéndose con fuerza y cada vez más rápido. Sus gemidos no podían ser reprimidos. Las descargas de placer inundaban cada célula de su cuerpo, iba a romperse por dentro, nublándole la visión y exigiendo más y más de él. Rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Hyuga, atrayendo más, invitándolo a ir mas profundo y abrazando su espalda. Él comenzó a penetrarla aún más fuerte, sin descanso. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda, provocando un grave gemido de parte del masculino, a la par que salían los suyos Ella estaba enamorada del Hyuga desde hace tanto y jamás pensó en ser correspondida, por lo cual jamás intentó algo. Justo ahora se lamentaba tanto por su falta de valentía.

Ellos estaban ardiendo, el calor se intensificará en cada roce y cada gemido desenfrenado.

Él realmente la había necesitado en todo este tiempo. Ahora, unidos sentía que todo tomaba su lugar, las piezas habían encajado a la perfección. Su músculo cardíaco vibró ante el desbordantes sentimientos que con esmero había guardado, atesorándolo con delicadeza, él temía perder aquella mirada destellante que la castaña le ofrecía al sonreírle, , por lo cual se vio obligado a observa en silencio.

El infierno les había explotado en la cara.

Ella comenzó a gemir su nombre entre cada embestida, él perdió los estribos por un segundo, necesitaba más de ella. Salió de ella sin reparo, obligándola a darle la espalda y se adentró nuevamente, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas.

Ella estaba gritando, él le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. Sus sentidos estaban comprometidos, el placer le impedía pensar con claridad en cada movimiento, sus hormonas estaban dominando. Iba a culminar, era cuestión de segundos.

Entonces se salió, sin más. Dejando confusa a la fémina. Se reincorporó encontrando al masculino con los orbes entre cerrados, quien le lanzó su ropa con agilidad mientras el se ponía con las manos temblorosas las suyas.

—Vístete, ahora. —Habló fuerte.

La manija de la puerta se movió y la castaña salió corriendo hacia el baño tan rápido como sus piernas entumidas se lo permitieron. El Hyuga se subió la bragueta sin vacilar y miró por la ventana, que dejaba ver que la tormenta se había extinguido, intentando controlar su respiración, aunque más que nada su prioridad era bajar su erección al no culminar el acto.

—Ya están aquí mis jóvenes, veo que la tormenta los atrapó al igual que a nosotros — como si trajera un megáfono su voz retumbó en toda la cabaña, típico de Guy. —¿Llevan rato aquí?

Neji una vez seguro de tener el control, decidió encarar a su Sensei cuando comenzó a vociferar. Asintió con la cabeza y le comunicó el informe de la recuperación del pergamino. Tenten salió entonces, quejándose de tener la ropa empapada, como si aquel momento no hubiera sucedido. Lo cual aprobó bastante el genio.

—Oh, mi flor de primavera, estamos igual, esa tormenta casi nos hace perder a los ninjas que tenían el pergamino. Aunque algo tan banal como la lluvia no apagará nuestra llama de la juventud.

Tenten río con él, sin mirar al Hyuga, ignorándolo a toda costa, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Lee. Se organizó el turno de rondas de vigilancia.

El Hyuga dejó salir un leve e imperceptible suspiro, todo estaba bajo control.

Lee y Tenten tenían la primera guardia, irían a revisar el perímetro por si los ninjas vinieran a una misión de recuperación. Tenten se perdió una vez afuera de la cabaña, Guy resguardaba los pergaminos mientras los felicitaba por otra exitosa misión.

Rock Lee caminó hacia la puerta de acceso, una vez afuera miró hacia la cabaña encontrándose con la mirada malva siguiendo sus pasos. Un simple gesto fue suficiente para observar como el Hyuga torció levemente la boca y tragó saliva en un inútil intento para desaparecer el nudo en la garganta. Acciones que podrían pasar desapercibidas para cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo no para él.

Neji contempló con detenimiento a su compañero de equipo dedicarle una profunda, significativa y burlona sonrisa, lo cual le heló la sangre cuando la simple idea que intentó transmitir le llegó de lleno una vez que la puerta terminó por cerrarse.

Maldita mierda. Él lo sabía.


End file.
